What a Boyfriend Should Do
by CantStopWontStopShipping
Summary: So weve all read those: What a Perfect Boyfriend Should Do lists that are found on profiles so I'm writing oneshots of Fang being the perfect bf for Max. Lots of Fax, full summary in my first authors note
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I've had this idea for awhile and decided I could post these and still update my other 2 stories regularly. So let me explain: Most of you have read the list of things called What a Boyfriend Should do Or, The perfect Boyfriend, etc. So I'm writing a series of oneshots that feature Fang being the perfect boyfriend to Max. They are not related so one story they could have just saved the world and another they could still be in the school or at Anne's. Also they could be written from any point of view. So I hope you enjoy and please review!**

I will post the prompt to my oneshot before each chapter

**When she walks away mad-follow her**

Max POV

"Fang! We need to agree on this! The kids look up to both of us."

"The kids don't want to save the world, they want to be kids." Fang said in that annoyingly calm voice.

"**Maximum, you must not let the Flock distract you, you must save the world." ** said the Voice in a more annoying way than Fang.

"Ah! You make me so angry!" I yelled, and whether I was talking to the Voice or to Fang I wasn't sure. I stormed angrily away into the forest.

I kept walking even though I could hear Fang following after me. I spun around suddenly to face him. "Why are you following me, Fang?" I demanded. "Because, I'd follow you anywhere, even if it is on a death mission to rid the world of pollution and crazy scientists. I just want you to make the right decisions."

I looked up at him in surprise, he'd never put that much emotion into something into he'd said before. I stepped forward and hugged him. "I'm sorry." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**When she stares at your mouth-kiss her**

**Fang POV**

We'd brought down Itex. There we stood in the grounds of the School surrounded by bodies of Erasers, Flyboys, M-Geeks, and white coats. The six of us stood there silently in shock. It was all over and we couldn't believe it. Then Iggy broke into a grin and jumped up, punching the air. Soon enough everyone was jumping up, cheering, and hugging. Well not so much me but I cracked a grin as my flock celebrated.

I looked over at Max, she looked so tired, but she was smiling with relief. We'd been through hell and made it out alive and now it was all over. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. Thankfully she didn't reject me. She hugged be back burying her face in my chest. This felt so right. I whispered in her ear. "I'm so proud of you, Max. You saved the world." She looked up at me and smiled. "We saved the world." She said quietly as though she couldn't believe it. Maybe, now she would stop rejecting me.

I looked down at her, she was staring at my mouth and I smiled. I wanted to kiss her so badly, and maybe, just maybe she wanted me to kiss her too. So I took the risk, leaning down and pressing my lips to hers. She didn't respond for a moment. I could practically feel the kids staring at us.

Then she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me impossibly closer and kissed me back with everything she had. Iggy, Nudge, and Angel were cheering while Gazzy was mildly disgusted. But, none of that mattered, she'd kissed me back. Oh and we saved the world, that too. But she'd kissed me back, and that day I would remember forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. When she pushes you or hits you, grab her and don't let go.**

"Fang, stop. I saw you with that girl." I was crying now, damnit! I'd seen him kissing yet anther Red Headed Wonder. He took a step closer to me. "No Max, you don't understand. I-" Fang, stop. I saw you, you were kissing her. You could've at least ended things with me before moving on." I said bitterly.

He stepped closer again and put his hand on my waist. I snapped then, slapping him hard in the face and then pushing him backwards hard. I turned around and tried to run. But, Fang, being Fang, recovered quickly and wrapped his strong arms around me. "Fang, let me go." I said struggling to get out of his embrace. "No, Max. I am in love with you, and only you. That girl, she kissed me. I saw you running just as I pushed her back. I will never let you go." He said.

I wanted to believe him, but right now I was hurting and I was still crying and trying to break free. But, he only held on, and now looking back on it, I'm glad he did. If I had walked away I would've left the single greatest thing in my life:Fang.


	4. Chapter 4

**When shes quiet, ask her what's wrong**

**Fang POV**

We were sitting in a cave, hiding out, only Max and I were awake. Max had been silent all day. Wasn't I supposed to be the silent one? Max was supposed to be the sarcastic, bad ass, strong, and sexy leader. Okay, forget I said that last one/

"What's wrong Max?" I said sitting down next to her. "I've just been thinking." she said absentmindedly.

"About?" I prompted. "You." she said quietly. Wow, well that was unexpected. Then _she _ leaned in and kissed _me!_ I obviously kissed her back, I mean, who wouldn't. When we broke apart she rested her forehead against mine. "I'm sorry I ran all those times." she said, slightly out of breath. In response, I just brought my lips to hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay really quickly, I will be updating my other two stories as well today if you wanna check em out later. Thanks for reviewing!**

**When she Pulls Away- Pull her Back**

Max POV

I placed my lips on Fang's happily, but pulled away after a second. "Mm, Fang we gotta go, Anne and the kids already left, we'll have to fly to school, literally.." I broke away from his embrace and tried to walk towards the door but Fang grabbed my hand quickly and pressed me against the wall once again.

He smirked as he kissed me again. "Your not leaving yet." he said. "Hm, well I guess a few more minutes wouldn't hurt." I said as I pulled him closer and kissed him hungrily.


	6. Chapter 6

**When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful**

**Fang POV**

"Fang? Report!" Max yelled frantically from the kitchen. "I'm fine." I said. "You?" I asked. "A little scratched, but that's normal." she said, coming out of the kitchen. She was covered in dirt, sweat, and blood, which was most likely not her own.

So Max and I were home alone at the E-House when Erasers attacked from the kitchen and the living room. Max and I had just finished them off.

"Ugh, I'm a mess." said Max, looking in the now cracked mirror, I think I remember slamming an Eraser into it...oops.

I looked at her for a second. "You look beautiful, Max." I said quietly. She blushed a bright red and looked down. But I could see the faint smile on her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait but my dad let me use his laptop for today :D! SO I am not risking my life using my brothers computer anymore. I just got back from a reall awkwaRD graduation party. So today I have a question for you: What's the most awkward moment you can remember? Leave me a review!

you see her start crying-hold her and don't say a word

**Max POV**

We'd just left Iggy at his parents house and had flown all the way back to Anne's in silence. Anne had asked all questions but we were all to upset to even answer her.

"I'll be outside." I told the kdss, and Fang. Nudge nodded as she held Angel who was crying. Gazzy was curled up next to them, his own teas falling down his young face. I sighed sadly and walked around Anne's big pond.

Iggy. I missed him already. His pyro ways, his excellent cooking, his carefree nature, how even though we all knew his blindness hurt him he put on a tough face for everyon. I sat down at the edge of the water and let the tears fall. He was my brother and now he was gone, it felt like my left wing had been cut off.

I didn't hear fang until he sat down next to me. I looked over at him tears still falling down my face. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. I cried into his shirt and he held me like that for who knows how long. But that's all I really needed: I needed him to hold me and help me through this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Yeah, so I said id update like Tuesday..its now Saturday..sorry. VOTE ON MY POLL! Kay, on with the story**

8 When you see her walking, sneak up behind her and hug her waist

**Fang POV**

There was Max, walking into school. God, I really love this school for making the girls wear skirts. I hadn't seen her this morning because I woke up late and had to fly to school. I followed behind her quickly and quietly until I was so close I could reach out and touch her.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to my chest. She froze instantly before growling.

"This had better be Fang or I'll rip off your manhood and feed it to my Scottish Terrier!" She said dangerously. I chuckled darkly and she turned in my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Oh, Hi Fang." she said, smiling now. I smirked at her.

"Rip off your manhood?" I questioned. She laughed and then leaned forward, pressing her lips to mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:** SO I got like 2 reviews last chapter. But that's okay I'm posting 2 chapters! Yay...**

**Vote on my poll, if your anonymous just leave me a review of which choices you want. This story is almost over :(**

When she's scared-protect her

**Fang POV**

Max and I are the only two left. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all died as we tried to save the world. Max and I both took it hard, but Max has never been the same. Right now were hiding out in a cave, planning our next move, and cooking desert rat. Yum!

"Fang!" Max suddenly shouted, pointing towards the cave opening. I whipped my head around only o see Flyboys speeding towards us. I stood up, getting ready for a brutal fight, but Max seemed to hesitate.

"F-fang, I can't lose you too. I-I'm scared." Max admitted.

"Max, don't forget who you are. You are _the_ Maximum Ride. I will never leave you, I'll always protect you." I said.

She looked at me for a second before she nodded. She turned to face the approaching enemy with blood lust in her eyes and her familiar scowl. The Max I knew, my Max, was back.


	10. Chapter 10

When she rests her head on your shoulder- tilt her head up and kiss her.

**Fang POV**

The six of us were in the New York subway tunnels and max was still passed out from her brain attack. I can't even tell you how worried I am. Right now I'm the only one awake. Suddenly Max stirred and blinked a few times.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." I greeted her quietly. She sat up, holding her head.

"Well that hurt." she said. That was the only time max had ever admitted to being pain, hell yeah that had to hurt then. She shook her head lightly and yawned. She laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

I looked down at her and made a snap decision. I lifted her chin up with two fingers and her eyes snapped open. We were so close, I could feel er breath on my face. I leaned forward, tilting my head slightly, and kissed her softly on the lips.

I drew back after a second and we stared at each other. Oh god, she's gonna punch me now. Two seconds passed before she grabbed my shirt and pulled my lips to hers passionately.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Okay so I'm starting a new story soon. This is the summary:**

Dylan and Max share an apartment and are dating, they are known by their friends as The Golden Couple, the Perfect Match. But Dylan's brother Fang shows up after being kicked out of his parents house so he moves in with them. Now Max is struggling to control her attraction to Fang and all the while Dylan is growing more distant

**So I have a contest for you all! You have until 10pm today New York City time to think of a good title for it.. Tell me in a review and if I like it the best you get a preview of the story. You only get one suggestion!**

**Also sorry for taking so long to update. Um, I will be gone all weekend, not sure when I can update again, I;'ll probably write while i'm in Baltimore. Anybody else going to the orioles game? ;) haha just kidding. But here's chapter 11!**

FANG POV

I undressed and dove into the lake. Max was making us take turns in 'bathing'. We picked up some cheap soap and we were all trying to get clean in a lake. I was just getting out and getting my clothes when I heard a scream.

"IGGY! GAZZY! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTTS SO HARD YOU WON'T SIT FOR MONTHS!"

Oh geez, I threw on my clothes and flew up to the cave where we were hiding out. There I saw Iggy and Gazzy cowering in the corner cowering with a severely pissed off, dripping wet, max in front of them. What really caught my eye was that Max was not wearing a shirt.

I stepped in between calmly. "What happened?" I asked Max. She glared at the boys past me before answering.

"They used my last shirt for their new bomb! I have no shirt." she said.

"Well I can't say I particularly mind." I blurted out before I could stop myself. Max gripped her jacket over her chest more tightly and then slapped me hard, in the face.

"Pervert!" she screeched.

I put a hand to my cheek in surprise. Well I guess I deserved that. I grabbed my extra black t shirt out of my back pack and tossed it to her. "You can wear that until we get you a new one." I said.

"Oh." Max said in surprise. "Thanks." she said. Before she turned away from the three boys and pulled the shirt on over her sports bra. I was slightly disappointed.

"Come on, we'll go buy you a shirt." I said once she had turned around. Not that she didn't look really cute in my clothes. She nodded.

"Iggy." he looked up as Max spoke.

"No, never mind. Nudge you're in charge." she ordered. Nudge squealed and hugged her.

"Be safe, we'll be back in about 20 minutes." she said. "We'll pick up some food too." she said. Then both of us jumped out of the cave and flew off into town. We bought Max a shirt but that night when Iggy woke me up for my watch I saw that Max was still wearing mine. I smiled and sat down on the ledge for watch.


	12. contest winner

**Author's Note:!**

**Thank you all for suggesting ideas! I thought a lot of them were really cool and it was a hard decision but I finally picked a winner. My favorite was:**

Can A Golden Couple Rust? Suggested by peanutbuttermonster

Im sorry if anyone is unhappy about the title but whatever. Some other suggestions I really liked:

**Not So Golden**

**Greatest Temptations**

**Unavoidable Attractions**

**A Shining Gold Pales to a Dull Diamond**

**I'll update sometime after the weekend! Bye**


	13. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR: SO it's been years!...Literally. let's just get right to it then.**

PROMPT: When she doesn't answer for a long time reassure her that everything is okay

**FANG POV**

"What are we supposed to do?" I whispered. I had crept into her room in Anne's house while the rest of the flock was sleeping. Iggy was at his parents' house and we knew we had to leave Anne's soon.

Max rubbed her face with her hands and sighed. She stood up and started pacing, clearly agitated. "They're not going to want to leave!" She said a little too loudly as she threw her hands up. She came back over and sat on the bed next to me again.

"They love it here! They've made friends, blended in; they can finally pretend to be normal. I don't want to have to take that from them. But this can't last forever, I just wish they knew that because I don't know how to tell them." She shook her head and crossed her arms over chest, sighing deeply again.

Max was upset by this, that much was obvious. But I could tell losing Iggy was on her mind as well. Without Iggy there felt like there was a piece missing and without that piece she didn't feel safe. Which is why we had to leave Anne's as soon as possible.

"Well, where do we go from here? And what do we do I?" I asked calmly.

Max glanced at me for a moment before she closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. I rubbed her back in small circles in the hopes that it would help her relax. I felt her shiver slightly and I smiled. We sat like that for several minutes. Max clearly didn't know how to answer my question in that moment so I let her stay quiet.

"It's going to be alright, Max. I promise. Everything will work out."

She sat up and looked at me, a sad smile on her face. "Thanks, Fang" she said before she yawned and quickly tried to cover her mouth. I smirked at her and pulled back the sheets on her bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow; we can talk in the morning." I said as she crawled in under the covers.

She smiled again at me and before I could stop myself I bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Before she could protest or even react at all I was out the door, closing it behind me. I leaned against the door to her room for a second and smirked before heading to my own room to sleep.

**AUTHOR: Uh, who knows if I'll update this again, I felt like it, so I did. And that's the end of that**


End file.
